


Carp in Autumn

by Ryuutchi



Category: Oedo Sen e Yokoso | Miracle Train
Genre: Autumn, Gen, Tattoos, Train Stations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/pseuds/Ryuutchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roppongi reveals something.  Tocho is possibly not as upset as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carp in Autumn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steelneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steelneko/gifts).



> Thanks to [xxxxxxxxx] and [xxxxxxxxxx] for making sure all my words were in the right order.

It happened one day, when Tocho and Roppongi were just sitting in the park outside of Tocho-mae, Roppongi half-leaning against Tocho's arm, and watching the passersby. No one gave them a second glance—if they had, they might have noted the pressed white shirts and neat vests, and possibly assumed they were from a host club, although Tocho-mae was hardly an area known for its clubs. It was a warm autumn afternoon, so Roppongi had left the top few buttons of his shirt unbuttoned, and as he settled against Tocho, his shirt slid open.

"What on earth is that?" Tocho's tone was quiet and intense, layered with something like concern or disgust.

Roppongi glanced up at Tocho's face and then down again at where his shirt had pulled back, revealing a patch of skin that was much more colorful than unadorned skin could possibly be. He licked his lips and his cheeks went hot and red. "It's hikae," he said, sitting up and tugging the shirt open a little bit more to display an elegant tattoo of a carp sliding down a waterfall along the right side of his chest. "Irezumi, Tocho-san. A tattoo?"

Tocho sat back, carefully pushing his glasses back up his nose, although Roppongi recognized that for the nervous gesture it was. "Why would you have—" Tocho stopped, stammering for a moment, and Roppongi had to bite back a sigh. He probably should have expected this from such a serious, business-like person as Tocho. "Why do you have irezumi. That's not appropriate. What if one of the customers _sees_?"

Buttoning his shirt back up to cover the dyed skin, Roppongi turned on a smile. It was the sort of one he used on their customers and, although Tocho was hardly a young lady, he melted just as quickly under its gentle warmth. "I can't help it now," he said, smoothing the last few creases from his shirt. "I was Yakuza. Still am." Once the yakuza got their fingers in you, you didn't leave. And the Roppongi district had been the home to yakuza for decades. They were in his bars, clubs and businesses and there wasn't anything Roppongi could do. "Are you mad, Tocho-san?"

Tocho sighed and looked up at the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building, clearly considering his options. After a moment he looked down and adjusted his glasses again. "I wish you had told me. But it's hardly worse than anything Shinjuku could have done. I suppose as long as you continue to keep your tattoo covered up, we don't have to mention this to anyone." Tocho's long, elegant fingers pressed against Roppongi's chest, cautious.

"I won't bite, Tocho-san," Roppongi said, leaning into the touch. "I may be Yakuza, but I'm still a station. I know where my loyalties lie." He cupped his hand over Tocho's and pressed it against his chest.

Tocho smiled.


End file.
